


Little Shop

by Izzythesleepdeprived



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), RWBY
Genre: Abusive Cinder Fall, Abusive Relationships, Cinder is Orin, F/F, Gay, Man Eating Plant, Milk And Cookies, Murder, Pyrrha is Seymour, Roman is Mushnik, Ruby is Audrey, lesbian Pyrrha Nikos, little shop of horrors - Freeform, little shop of horrors au, pyrruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzythesleepdeprived/pseuds/Izzythesleepdeprived
Summary: This was a terrible idea but I wanted to do it
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Ruby Rose, Pyrrha Nikos/Ruby Rose
Kudos: 3





	Little Shop

In the basement of Torchwick Flowers a tall young woman was struggling with her beat up old radio which was broadcasting (as best it could) something about President Ozpin's latest press conference,she loses her balance and falls to the concrete floor taking the shitty shelf,her radio,her comic books and a few of her potted plants with her "PYRRHA, WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE?!" Mr Torchwick yells down the stairs Pyrrha jumps up instantly and brushes herself off "Very little Mr Torchwick!" She shouts back up to him as she adjusts her coke bottle glasses and begins to pick up her mess as her little radio begins to play the song uptown.As Pyrrha is cleaning up her mess she notices one of her special plants on the floor she gingerly scoops it up and places it in an empty coffee tin as she's doing this she hears the sound of high heels on concrete followed by the shop door opening.Another young woman with black and red hair and a black eye walks in."So,she finally decides to show up for work."Mr Torchwick says as Ruby walks in "Good morning Mr Torchwick."Ruby says as she walks to the counter."Morning, what morning Red? It's almost closing time and we haven't had a single costumer!"followed by another large crash and Pyrrha groaning "What in God's name is going on down there,Red you should go down there and check on he-Red where did you get that shiner?"Mr Torchwick asks "Shiner?"Ruby repeats innocently "Red,that greasy no good girlfriend of yours,she's beating up on you again isn't she?"Mr Torchwick says and Ruby looks away ashamed which told Roman all he needed to know "Look, I know it's none of my business, but I'm beginning to think she's maybe not such a nice girl." "You don't meet nice girls when you live on Fang Row,Mr Torchwick."Ruby responds as Pyrrha walks up the steps carrying a tall stack of clay pots"Mr Torchwick I got these unloaded for you-" Pyrrha barely finished her sentence before tripping "PYRRHA,YOU'VE DONE TO MY INVENTORY!"Mr Torchwick shouts at her "Don't yell at Pyrrha Mr Torchwick." Ruby says defending her coworker "Hi Ruby,"Pyrrha says still on the floor "You look radiant today.Is that new eye make up?" "I'll help her clean it up before any costumers get here." "Well that should give you plenty of time" Mr Torchwick says sarcastically."God look at the existence I got." He gestures to the entire shop “Misfit employees,bums on the street,business is lousy……My life is a living hell!” Mr Torchwick notices 3 teenagers standing outside the shop,a young girl with green hair and tan skin,a guy with grey hair and a shorter girl with pink and brown hair.”YOU! URCHINS!” Mr Torchwick shouted shouted at the 3 teens”Ain’t it bad enough that the winos permanently decorating the storefront? I need 3 worthless ragamuffins to complete the picture?” the 3 teenagers walk away as Mr Torchwick shouted at them.”Oh we ain’t bothering nobody. Are we Mercury?” the green haired girl says “No we’re not, Emerald.” the grey haired guy responds as the girl with pink and brown hair flips him off.”You oughta be in school.” Mr Torchwick shouts at them”We’re on a split shift.”Mercury says causing Mr Torchwick to look at him confused”Right.”Emerald responds”We went to school ‘till the fifth grade then we split.” “Well how do you intend to better yourselves?” ”Did you hear that Neo?”Emerald says and the pink and brown haired girl nodded”Better ourselves?Mister when you’re from Fang Row ,ain’t no such thing!”The three teens walk off into an alleway.

_[Mercury]_

_Alarm goes off at seven And you start uptown You put in your eight hours For the powers that have always been Till it's five P.M_

_[WINO #1]_

_Then you go_

_[Emerald and Mercury]_

_Downtown_

_Where the folks are broke_

_Downtown_

_Where your life's a joke_

_Downtown_

_When you buy your token You go Home to Fang row_

_[WINO #1]_

_Yes, you go_

_[COMPANY] Downtown_

[Mercury]

_Where the cabs don't stop_

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

_[Torchwick]_

_Where the food is slop_

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

_Where the hop heads_ _flop_

_In the snow_

_Down on Fang Row_

_[GIRLS]_

_Uptown you cater to a million jerks_

_Uptown you're messengers and_

_Mailroom clerks_

_Eating all your lunches at the_

_Hot dog carts_

_The bosses take your money_

_And they break your hearts_

_Uptown you cater to a million whores_

_You disinfect_ _terrazzo_ _on their_

_Bathroom floors_

_Your morning's tribulation_

_Afternoon's a curse_

_And five o'clock is even worse_

_[WINO #1]_

_That's when you go_

_[Ruby]_

_Where the gals are drips_

_Where they rip your slips_

_Where relationships are no go_

_Down on Fang row_

_Down on Fang row_

_Down on Fang row_

| 

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

_Downtown_

_Downtown_

_Down on Fang row_

_Down on Fang row_

_Down on Fang row_  
  
---|---  
  
_[Ruby, Company]_

_Down on Fang row!_

_[Pyrrha]_

_Poor! All my life I've always been poor_

_And i keep asking god what I'm for_

_And he tells me, "Gee, I'm not sure,_

_Sweep that floor kid."_

_Oh, I started life as an orphan_

_A child of the street_

_Here on Fang row_

_He took me in,gave me shelter,a bed_

_Crust of bread and a job,_

_Treats me like dirt, calls me a slob_

_Which I am_

_So I live_

_[Pyrrha]_

_That's your home address_

_Ya live_

_When your life's a mess_

_Ya live_

_Where depression's just_

_Status Quo_

| 

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_  
  
---|---  
  
_[COMPANY]_

_Down on Fang row_

_[Pyrrha]_

_Someone show me a way to get outta here_

_'Cause I constantly pray I'll get outta here_

_Please, won't somebody say I'll get outta here_

_Someone gimme my shot or I'll rot here_

_[Pyrrha]_

_Show me how and I will. I'll get outta here_

_I’ll start climbing up hill and get outta here_

_Someone tell me I still could get outta here_

_Someone tell Lady Luck_ _that I’m stuck here_

| 

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

_There's no rules for us_

_Downtown_

_'Cause it's dangerous_

_Downtown_

_Where the rainbow's just a no-show_

_When you live_  
  
---|---  
  


_[Pyrrha/Ruby]_

_Gee, it sure would be swell to get outta here_

  


_Bid the gutter farewell and get outta here_

_I'd move heaven and hell to get outta fang_

_I'll do I dunno what to get outta fang_

_But a hell of a lot to get outta fang_

_People tell me there's not a way outta_

_But believe me, I gotta get outta_

| 

_[COMPANY]_

_Downtown_

_Where the sun don't shine_

_Downtown_

_Past the bottom line_

_Downtown_

_Go ask any wino, he'll know_

_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_

  


_Downtown_  
  
---|---  
  
_[ALL]_

_Fang Row!_


End file.
